Pepakura File Armory
The Pepakura File Armory, where you will find all of the pep files you will ever need... hopefully :p Marvel: Iron Man *Mk 1 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook *Mk 2 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook *Mk 3 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook **Iron Man 1 *Full* (DancinFool): DancinFool's Iron Man Mk III Pep Files (theRPF) *Mk 4 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook *Mk 5 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook *Mk 6 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook *War Machine **Iron Man 2 War Machine Foam Edit (Stealth): War Machine Foam Templates (theRPF) ** https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Mk 7 **Avengers Iron Man *Full* (Darkside501st): Iron Man Mk VII Files (theRPF) ** https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Mk 42 **Iron Man 3 *Full* (Helagak): Iron Man 3 - Mk 42 Files (theRPF) ** https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Iron Man 3 Helmet (Firefek): Iron Man 3 - Mk 8 (theRPF) ** https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Iron Patriot https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook **Iron Patriot *Full* (IM3) (Jackiesrockin): Iron Man 3 - Iron Patriot Files (theRPF) ** https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Various Mk's **Varied Mk's (EyeOfSauron): Iron Man Non-movie Armors (theRPF) ** https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Avengers https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook Guardians of the galaxy https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook Batman https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook Films: Batman Begins https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Pepakura library only on Facebook The Dark Knight *TDK JFCUSTOM Foam Unfold: http://www.therpf.com/f24/dark-knight-jf-custom-files-page-3-a-172323/index2.html The Dark Knight Rises * https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Video Game: BATMAN ARKHAM GAMES (note, most of the files, including A4 formated files, can be found here: http://www.therpf.com/f24/batman-ac-pepakura-development-139793/index5.html ) Batman Arkham Asylum * Cowl/Bust- https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *chest emblem https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *guantlet https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *belt/pouches by simplecomplex http://www.mediafire.com/?da8dl2gdsaxaz8n *shins/boots https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Batman Arkham City https://www.facebook.com/groups/578617125582896/ Pepakura library only on Facebook Batman Armored (Arkham Asylum) https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Catwoman Cowl & Goggles (Arkham CIty) *Unfold by Simple Complex letter http://www.mediafire.com/?sd6hm1aw9uqs5pp * https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Nightwing Shock Batons (Arkham city) Mr. Freeze Torso/Helmet *Edit by The Armorer_Unfolded by herotrooper http://www.4shared.com/file/R0eI7MZ5/Freeze_Torso.html? Mr. Freeze Arm *(not unfolded) Edit by The Armorer: http://www.therpf.com/f24/batman-ac-pepakura-development-139793/index9.html * https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Mr. Freeze Belt https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Mr. Freeze Boot https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Mr. Freeze Gun https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *(not unfolded) Edit by The Armorer http://www.therpf.com/f24/batman-ac-pepakura-development-139793/index9.html Riddler's Cain *Unfold by SimpleComplex http://www.mediafire.com/?s8cvxj1m7b3bq35 Halo Halo: CE https://www.facebook.com/groups/578617125582896/ Pepakura library only on Facebook Halo 2 https://www.facebook.com/groups/578617125582896/ Pepakura library only on Facebook Halo 3 https://www.facebook.com/groups/578617125582896/ Pepakura library only on Facebook Halo 4 https://www.facebook.com/groups/578617125582896/ Pepakura library only on Facebook For a collection of files, see the Official Halo 4 Organizer . For specific files, see below for individual links. Human *Armor https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Recruit https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Warrior https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Air Assault https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Soldier https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Defender https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Recon https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **EVA https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **War Master https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Scout https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Orbital https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Infiltrator https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Hazop https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **EOD https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Oceanic https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Enforcer https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Wetwork https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Operator https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Pioneer https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Pathfinder https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Engineer https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Stalker https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Rogue https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Tracker https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Vanguard https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **CIO https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Venator https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **GUNGNIR https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Commando https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Ranger https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Protector https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Mk VI https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Raider https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Deadeye https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Locus https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Scanner https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Strider https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **FOTUS https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Weapons Butts Covenant https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Armor https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Weapons Halo: Reach https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary For a collection of files, see the Official Reach Pepakura Thread . For specific files, see below for individual links. Human *Armor https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Helmet https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Torso https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Shoulders https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Forearms https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Handplates https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Thighs https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Shins https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary **Boots https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Weapons Covenant *Armor https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary *Weapons https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Halo: CEA Halo Wars https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Halo: Forward Unto Dawn https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Mass Effect Mass Effect 1 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Mass Effect 2 https://www.facebook.com/groups/PepakuraLibrary Mass Effect tres Gears of War Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Daedric Armor Set (male) by Kuraudo3 (DeviantArt): http://kuraudo3.deviantart.com/art/Full-Daedric-Armor-in-Pepakura-321190392 Dragonscale Armor Set (male and female) by ZombieGrimm (DeviantArt): http://zombiegrimm.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=dragonscale Orcish Armor Set (male and female) and weapons by ZombieGrimm (DeviantArt): http://zombiegrimm.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=orcish Glass Armor Set (male and female) by ZombieGrimm (DeviantArt): http://zombiegrimm.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=glass Category:Midevil